As The Uchiha Twin
by Talentlesshuman
Summary: I am Ayame Uchiha, Twin of Sasuke Uchiha, and younger sister to Itachi Uchiha. My story starts when my twin has stayed after school has ended, it was the fateful day when Itachi has eradicated the entire Uchiha clan. Join me, as I tell you my story. (OC)
1. The Uchiha massacre

It's only been days after Sasuke-nii and I had started going to the academy. As my twin stayed after to train, as he usually does, I made my way back to the Uchiha compound.

I walked slower than I usually do, noticing new things in familiar places. _One of the Yamanaka families had started a flower shop, the Hyuga compound had its very own training field, the things you see when you pay attention._

I'm engulfed in a shadow as I look to a building on my right. The Konoha police force. Itachi-nii told me and my twin it was founded by our clan, that's why it has the Uchiha symbol within the blue design.

I approach the Uchiha clan entrance and hear nothing but the quiet wind. The sun had begun to set. _How long was I walking?_ I entered my clan neighborhood, nothing moved. I continue walking until I turn past the corner to see bodies littered on the floor, and blood painted on the walls. Kunai and shuriken implanted on the walls, and my family.

I shut my eyes hard and press my hands to them. _What was this?_ I dropped to my knees. _What happened?_ Tears filled my eyes. _Who could've done this?_

I snapped to a realization and got up to me feet. _Mother, Father!_ I sprinted to my home and rushed inside, not even bothering to take off my sandals. I race to every room only to find nothing. I heard a mumbling in the other room and sprinted towards the noise. I slammed open the door only to see my brother, my big brother, with a bloody katana in hand, my parents' fresh dead bodies, and tears over flowing from his eyes.

"Ayame, I'm so sorry." As I heard these words escape my brother's mouth, a force on my shoulder knocked me out.

I wake up to find myself on the back of Itachi-nii who is jumping on the branches around us. Was it a dream? Please just be a dream. My brother looks at me to see that I am awake. He smiles, a warm, heart-filled, brotherly smile. It would've been enough to confirm that what had happened was indeed just a dream, if it wasn't for the stained crimson blood I saw on my eldest brother's anbu uniform.

"Itachi-nii?" I asked in a quivering voice. "W-what happened?" He landed on the ground and lifted me off his back.

"Ayame," he started, ruffling my bangs, "I'm so sorry." The edges of his eyes began to tear up.

I had a worried face on as I hugged my brother. _My loving brother. My oldest brother._ "You killed them, didn't you?" I look up to him with round colorless eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He uttered as he hugged me back.

"It's ok, Big brother." I began to cry. "I'm sure you had reason. I won't question you."

"Oh Ayame," he held me closer, "why did things have to turn out like this?" After a few more minutes, he picked me back up and continued the path from before.

We approach a village, a small one. We head toward a large dojo-looking building. Itachi sets me down next to him as he activates his sharringan. He puts on an emotionless, cold face as he meets the figures within the cave.

One, with orange hair and multiple piercings.

A very pale man with long black hair.

A tall blue man with shark-like features.

And a hunchback man with an exceedingly strange hairdo.

The orange-haired one looks at Itachi-nii, then to me. Brother nods and steps behind me and hits me swiftly on the neck. I was knocked out once again. This brings me to where I am now.

I pull myself to consciousness to find myself on a cold hard floor. The walls are made of pipes and the floor is concrete. I feel paralyzed, or perhaps I'm too weak to move. The sound of rain fills my ears, and then broken by a new voice.

"Should we keep her?" A female voice asks.

"As of now, she doesn't seem to be much use," a deep masculine voice says, "but keep her, train her, she will be a very efficient pawn, just be patient."

"Of course, Madara-sama." A third voice says, also very masculine.

My body twitches and I moan in the sudden pain. It's like that uncomfortable feeling where your leg is asleep, only for me it's my entire body. I begin to see the fuzzy figures that were conversing about me earlier. I blink a few times to clear my vision a bit, only to see that one of the figures is gone.

I sit up and stretch that "sleeping leg" feeling away. I see a blue headed woman and the orange headed man from before.

"Ayame," the orange headed man says, which I recognize as the second masculine voice, "From here on out, you shall address me as Sama, or Master. "

"Um, o-ok." I say shyly. "If I may ask, um, Master, what do intend to do with me?"

"I intend to train you into a powerful weapon for the Akatsuki."

"A-Akatsuki?"

"As of now, Ayame, you don't need to know that information," the blue haired one says

"And, um, what should I address you as, Ma'am?"

"That works just fine."

"We'll start your training tomorrow, as of now, Zetsu shall bring you to your brother." As he says that, a black, white, and green creature emerges from the wall.

"You summoned me Pain- sama?" His eyes scroll over to me. "Oh, is this the new one's sister? They look so much alike."

"Zetsu, I have summoned you to escort her to her brother." He starts. "After that, I want you to come back here to discuss something."

"Yes, Pain-sama." Zetsu says as he makes his way towards me. "**What a tedious job,**" a deeper voice mutters, which startles me, but I shrug it off. He grabs my arm and I feel like I'm sinking. I look down to find that I really am sinking! I begin to panic and squirm. "**Stop moving!**" the deeper voice growls. I freeze and jump to scary voice.

"Yes, Mr. Zetsu!" I say quickly. My entire body melts into the ground and suddenly I see myself as separated particles traveling quickly through the matter around us. I shut my eyes tight; the feeling of each and every atom in your body traveling light speed is not exactly a comfortable one.

Once the strange sensation ends I open my eyes to see myself materialize as I grow out of the ground.

"Oi, Itachi, I brought some cargo," Zetsu chuckles. He pulls me over and I see the empty face of my brother. And the pale-faced man from much earlier. I make my way to my brother's side, hiding behind him and grabbing his clothes. "**A cute little girl, I must say.**" He leaves, melting into the ground like before.

"Ayame, what did they tell you?" Itachi-nii says as he bends down to my height.

"They said that they're gonna train me, or something." Itachi nods and faces the pale one. I notice that his Sharingan was activated the whole time. The pale one smiles evilly and backs off a little.

"Ayame," Itachi-nii mutters, "I want you to stay away from him."

"Ok, but, who is he?" I whisper, clinging harder to my brother's anbu clothing.

"He's my new partner, Orochimaru," he says. I nod and look up to my brother. His attention is focused on the snake-like man a distance away. I tug on his uniform and he looks down to me.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I ask as he kneels down to my height. He nods and motioned me to continue. "What happened to Sasuke-nii?"


	2. Sasuke-nii

"What happened to Sasuke-nii?"

As I ask the question I see Mr. Orochimaru from the corner of my eye smile with interest. I see Itachi-nii notice as well.

"As of now, you don't need to know." Brother whispers lowly. His voice didn't sound warm like what I was used to. I don't push the subject any further, for some reason; I don't think I wanna find out.

"Itachi," a dark, scary voice called, "Leader-Sama has called for your presence." We turn around to see Mr. Zetsu. My eldest brother nods and walks toward the multi-colored man, melting to the ground as he makes contact with him.

Not knowing what to do, I sit on the stone stairs, hugging my knees. I notice the snake-like man slither his way closer to me, his eyes focused on mine. As he gets closer, I notice that one of his arms was torn off. I could smell the fresh blood dripping from his arm. He's nearly a meter away from me before I decide to say something.

"Hi, Mr. Orochimaru," I say quietly. He's towering over me with his shadow completely covering me. A smile on his face widens.

"Hello," he slithers. As he says this Brother comes back with Mr. Zetsu in a new attire. He wears the same outfit as Mr. Orochimaru, Mr. Zetsu, Master, Madam, and those other people at the dojo were wearing. A black cloak patterned with red clouds. He also has purple nail polish and a ring on his fingers.

I stand up and run over to his side, clinging onto his clothes. Mr. Orochimaru was beginning to frighten me. He glares at the snake-like man as he slithers away with a devious smile.

"When we go to sleep," Brother whispers, "I will tell you what happened to Sasuke." We travel to the top of the stone stairs to find a new village. It's similar to the previous one, but obviously different.

"What's this place?" I ask.

"The pinpoint for a new Akatsuki hideout," Mr. Orochimaru says menacingly. Brother nudges me to run off, like he would when he was busy.

"Ayame, I suggest you climb up a tree or something," Brother mumbles. I see the pale man smirk.

"Why bother?" As I hear these words his hand lands itself on my neck, knocking me out for about the third time that day.

I wake up on a warm, soft, surface. I rub my eyes to see that I was resting on my brother's lap. The sky is dark, and the moon is bright. I find the two of us inside someone's house. That someone seems to be dead now.

A pain of sadness runs into my mind as I figure that everyone else in this village was probably dead as well. "It's a pinpoint for a new Akatsuki hideout." Why am I so surprised? By the looks of these people, these Akatsuki, they didn't seem very nice.

I glance over at Brother to find him sleeping. His head is leaned against the bed frame; I think he was waiting for me to wake up. I move off of my oldest brother, lay him down, and draw blankets to cover his body.

I sneak outside the stranger's house and look at the burdened village. The smell of blood stinks up my nose. I come across a corpse of a girl around my age.

"That's not very fair, is it," I mumble to myself. I feel like that girl could have been me.

"No, it's not," a sinister voiced says behind me. I spin around to see the towering figure of Mr. Orochimaru smiling upon me. I notice that his arm has returned. His teeth show in a menacing smile as a large snake slithers out of his shirt collar. The snake shoots its head at me, fangs out with venom dripping from the tips. At this point, I am terrified. I am scared as hell.

I'm saved by a light speed Kunai, shot directly to the snakes head. I look over to see my brother with a hand held out, showing that he threw the weapon. I run over to his side, hugging his leg with my face buried in his clothes. I hear a flesh-tearing noise and look at the man across from us. The snake-man's arm was once again amputated. Brother picks me up and carries me to the room that we resided before I had left.

"Ayame, I told you to stay away from him," his tone seems very serious.

"I didn't know he was there, I just wanted to get out side, or, um, something," I mumble. He sighs and lays me down on the bed, tucking me in. "Brother, you're gonna tell me about Sasuke-nii, right?"

"Of course," he says. He pauses for a moment. "I didn't kill him." A smile finds its way to my face as those words came out. "But I told him to seek out power, to kill me." My smile dissolves and looks at my oldest brother with a horror stricken face.

"W-what? Why?" I ask. "A-and why didn't you do the same to me?"

"Because, my little iris, you wouldn't listen." A confused face looks at him as he smiles. "You're too forgiving, too weak, too passive, too nice. You would never be willing to go that far."

"But Sasuke is my twin! What makes you think he will?"

"Just because he's your twin, doesn't mean he's just like you. He is willing to go far distances to seek revenge. He's not afraid of the path laid upon him." He sighs and ruffles my hair. "Ayame, my sister, perhaps you'll understand when you're older. Now, go to sleep." He leaves to room, allowing me to lay confused on the bed. I find a way to fall asleep, even with the stifling scent of blood floating in the air.

-dream-

Sasuke-nii and I messing around with the toys that has been given to us a while back. He holds up a stuffed dinosaur toy as I build cities with blocks.

"Rawr! I'm Godzilla!" my twin says as he knocks down the skyscrapers of blocks with the plush green toy. I giggle as he continues to destroy the buildings.

"I'm home!" my eldest brother calls as he enters our Uchiha compound. Sasuke-nii runs up to him and hugs Itachi-nii.

"Big brother! You'll play with us right?" my twin says with hopeful eyes as I catch up to my brothers.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mother intervenes. "Itachi has a lot of homework to do." Sasuke-nii looks down sadly, but Itachi-nii speaks up.

"It's ok, Mother. The homework's easy!" he says as Sasuke-nii's expression brightens up. Mother sighs and carries on with her business.

"Are you sure you're fine with it?" I ask. "Are you sure you won't in trouble or something?" Big brother looks surprised for a moment, then he smiles warmly.

"Of course," he reassures me, "I can do it quickly." He ruffles my hair and I giggle.

-reality-

I wake up very early. It seems as though the sun has just risen. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. As I look around, I'm disappointed to find myself in the house from last night. Even though I've confirmed that the events that happened from the nights before we're indeed real, I still hope that they were just a nightmare.


	3. The Earth's Curse Mark

Before I could get out of bed, Brother breaks through the door. He looks around anxiously.

"Brother, what wrong?" I ask with concern on my face.

"Orochimaru has gone missing."

"I don't understand why you should worry so much. Mr. Orochimaru is a grown man; he can take care of himself, right? Why would we need to worry about him?"

"Oh, Ayame, you don't understand. Orochimaru left the Akatsuki with all of that information!" I'm baffled by everything that my brother had just said. _Information? What does that even mean?_ But it does sound urgent, so I quickly get up and do what I need to do.

I step outside the building to follow my brother, when a sudden pang of extreme pain surged through the upper middle of my chest. I fall to my knees, gripping my chest with all I've got. I let out a flesh ripping screech. Itachi-nii runs to my side. He moves my hair to see what was causing suck unbearable pain. He gasps and I scream yet again.

"What is it?" I ask between breaths of pain.

"It's the earth's curse mark!" Itachi-nii says.

"What?"

"Orochimaru, that bastard!" he growls. "When did he bite you?"

"I don't-I don't..." I feel faint and all of my energy is being drained. Reality slips through my hands as my vision fades along with it. Everything becomes as dark as shadows.

_All I see is a small white snake in a pitch black room. And the snake isn't scary at all, it's just small. I remain motionless as the creature slithers closer to me. _It can't hurt me, right? It's too small. But what if it's poisonous?_ As the thought comes to mind I begin to fear the snake. I back away, and slithers closer. The creature picks up pace and is getting rather fast for a small animal. I keep backing away, but I notice that the snake seems to be getting bigger. The faster it slithered, the bigger it got. I resorted to running away from it. The faster I ran, the bigger and scarier it got. _

_"STOP CHASING ME!" I scream. The snake stops. I turn around to see how big the snake has gotten. It is obviously much larger than I am. At least three times my size. The snake's fangs are as big as my head, and I can see the poison dripping from them. _

_"The more you try to get away, the more deadly it gets." The voice of Orochimaru rings in my ear and it echoes through my head. I turn around, trying to find where his voice what emitting from. But when I did the snake has stabbed me in the back of the neck, pouring its poison into my system. _

I wake up to find myself once again on a cold floor of Master's domain. My vision is blurry, but I can make the figures of my brother and Master conversing. My hearing makes out only a few words, and those words make me worry.

"...Ayame...useless...train...find...ring...Akatsuki..." These are the words I was able to make out while dragging myself to consciousness. I wince in pain as the curse mark weakens me. I make myself sit up, but a hand on my shoulder tells me to rest.

"Calm down, Ayame," I hear Madam's voice say. "Soon we'll deal with the curse mark."

"W-will it hurt?"

"Yes," I cringe at the response I got, "but it will be worth it to suppress his control over you."

"W-what?" I look worried with the thought of the creepy snake-like man having a grip on my life. She patted my head and gave that "when you're older" look.

"Konan, it's time to suppress the curse mark," Master tells Madam Konan. Madam nods and takes my land. She helps me stand up and guides me to a hallway. She brings me to a room, and this one has no pipes, just solid concrete.

"Ayame, I need you to take off your shirt."

"Um, o-ok." I follow her orders taking off my shirt, and my scarf, moving my hair out of the way of the strange mark. Madam Konan cuts her hand, drawing blood from her arm.

"Stay still ok." She draws strange markings, they almost look like Chinese characters. They extend in six directions, few almost 8 feet, others around 5. She draws a circle around me around 3 feet away from me, and another around 5. She throws about 10 Kunai at certain pinpoints.

"Ok, Ayame, this is gonna hurt. Try to keep quiet and please don't move." She makes a few hand signs and hits my curse mark, holding her hand in that place. "Evil sealing method!" A surge a pain shoots through my entire body. The blood makings crawl up my body to reach the mark on my neck. I can feel it moving against my skin, and oh my god, you don't know how much it hurts. I fall onto my knees and pant. I've never felt so much pain. I clench my eyes shut, trying to regain sanity.

"Alright, I'm done. Here," Madam Konan says as she hands me my shirt and scarf.

"W-what was that?" I ask between pants.

"It was something to make sure that you don't go under that snake's control." She makes her way out of the room. I put on my clothing and follow Madam Konan into the hallway, almost staggering behind her. The pain was fading, but it was still there.

"Madam Konan? When do I start training?"

"Very soon," she says. We enter to a room where Master, Brother, and two more men were found conversing. They stop and look at us, creating an uncomfortable silence.

"Hi…" I say, trying to break the tension.

"You want me to train her?" says a man that I've seen in the dojo from yesterday.

"Yes, Sasori, and I don't expect you to go easy on her." I cringe at that statement. He's not gonna go easy on me? "And don't forget, you'll have to pick up a new member as well."

"Yes, Leader-Sama," he says.

"And you Itachi, I want you to go with them," Master tells Brother.

"Do you want me to go as well?" asks another man that I have seen at the dojo.

"Of course, wherever Itachi goes, you go too, Kisame. "

"Yes, Leader-Sama." Mr. Kisame is scary looking; I know Mother told me not to judge a book by its cover, but he looks scary. I run over to Brother, hiding behind his body like I did before.

The three men and I traveled ALL THE WAY from the village hidden in the rain, to the hidden stone village. My new Sensei, Mr. Sasori, seems to be very impatient. During the two day sprint, he got really mad at me for sleeping in. I don't think he will be very patient teaching me things.

Whilst on our journey to the hidden rock village, I pondered about so many things. _What was Master talking about before I woke up from that mark? What did that dream mean? What does the earth's curse mark even mean? And when did I get it?_ I don't recall ever getting bitten, or however they are transferred. Perhaps he did it in my sleep, or maybe when he knocked me out.

Finally we come up to a building, and it sorta looks like an art museum, but I dunno. I stop to stare a little, but the others just went right in. I catch up to them and cling on Brother's clothes. We find ourselves in a hall. The walls are decorated with many different sculptures, and each one seemed to be made out of some sort of valuable metals. The thing is, there are no other doors or rooms.

We walk the length of the hall only to see a enormous sculpture made of gold. It looks like a figure of a god.

"What a magnificent piece of art.." my new Sensei says under his breath as he stares at the sturdy material. The sound of his voice echoes through the entire building.

"Is this it?" I ask quietly. As quietly as I do, it still is able to echo through the large room. "Where's the person?" Itachi signals me to stay quiet for a moment. A sound of a step makes us turn around to look at a new character.

"Are you talking about me, un?"


	4. Deidara-san

"Are you talking about me, un?" This new character is an interesting one. I've never before seen someone from the land of the rock, other than picture books and drawings. He doesn't exactly look like those common hidden rock villagers. He seems only a few years older than me. 12, maybe?

"Yes, we want you to join the Akatsuki," says Itachi-nii

"Akatsuki? Don't know, and don't care, un. Now buzz off! You're button in on my art appreciation time."

"Why do I have to take in this brat?" Sasori-Sensei asks annoyingly. "He's got spunk, but he's defiantly one to die young."

"It's Leader's orders," Brother argues, "his abilities will be useful to us."

"You know about me?" the blond one asks. "Who are you people?"

"You've been cooperating with insurgents in the surrounding countries, acting as a terrorist and causing damage explosions," Mr. Kisame says. "What purpose are you trying to achieve, now that you've left your village?"

"Purpose? I don't have one, un. People commission me to blow things up with my art."

"Art?" Sasori-Sensei and I question at the same time. Well, he said it louder than I did.

"Behold!" He says holding out a clay sculpture of a spider. "This is the result of combining highly-detailed linework and two-dimensional deformations! This is true art, un!"

"Isn't that just a spider?" I whisper oh so quietly.

"But that's just the beginning! Though they start out as models, my art lives! My art breathes, un! My art explodes! And in that short moment, it fulfills the vision of greatness that inspired me to shape it!" He becomes ecstatic and raises his hand, showing a mouth with its young sticking out. "That explosive instant is the only point where I consider it true art! Because art is an explosion!"

"Man, he's annoying," Sasori-Sensei mumbles not too quietly.

"Is he done yet?" Mr. Kisame asks.

"Alright," Brother says, "that's enough; I'll fight him." He activates his Sharingan.

"You wanna fight?" The blond one asks cockily.

"If I win, you must join the Akatsuki," Brother says tonelessly. At this point, Brother motions me to stop clinging on him. I do so and find a way to Mr. Kisame's shadow.

"DON'T YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE MY ART!" he says without a hair of fear in his heart. "My ninjitsu is the very essence of my creativity, un!" It's strange, that's the first time I've ever seen someone stand up to a Sharingan without hesitating. He throws the clay spider at my eldest brother while his other hand hides behind his back. Brother moves to the side, dodging the clay spider. The sculpture explodes at what looks like a statue of god. Another clay figure, this time a centipede, climbs up the body of the blond one. "Ha, is that all you got?!" I'm confused, what does he mean? He's tied in his own explosive.

"You'd better take a look at yourself first," Itachi says. The blond boy looks at himself, shocked to see that he had wrapped himself in his own explosive.

"That was close, a second later and he would've gone from artist to suicide bomber," Mr. Kisame says mockingly.

"I told you he'd die young," Sasori-Sensei says.

"Genjutsu?" the artist asks, "w-when did you..."

"Right at the beginning," Mr. Kisame points out, "the moment you looked into Itachi-san's Sharingan, you were trapped in his illusions."

"Ugh!" The blond looks towards the bright light shining behind my brother. The clay centipede falls to the feet of the bomber. At first, his expression is shown in awe at my brother. Then he covers his eye with a hand and displays anger and disgust.

"You lose." The two word sentence ends the conflict between the Uchiha prodigy and the artistic terrorist.

"Well, that's the end of that," Mr. Kisame says. "Now, Deidara, you'll be with Sasori-San and this little one." He steps aside, exposing me to the flamboyant artist. I silently gulp and wave to Deidara-San.

"Tch, fine, I'll join your little thing. But it's only because I keep my word, un," Deidara-San says with annoyance on his tone.

"*sigh* Why did the leader leave me to babysit the kids," Sasori-Sensei complains.

"I'm-um- sorry for the trouble," I begin to fumble with my fingers. I'm really sheepish when it comes to unfamiliar people.

"Soooo, you're and artist?" I say trying to break the tension. We're on a mission to locate Mr. Orochimaru. The leader specifically told us not to engage if we found him, he only wants us to locate his whereabouts. Currently, it's dark and we're all huddled around a campfire, except for Sasori-Sensei who is already sleeping.

"Of course I am," Deidara-San says, "Didn't you hear me earlier, un?"

"Yeah, I did-it's just-I uh-I don't know." I blush and cover my face with my hands. Why must I be so socially awkward?!

"Haha," he chuckles, "you're cute, un." I blush more and try to change the subject.

"Um, what did you think of my brother?"

"What?" His face shows confusion.

"Ya'know, red eyes, long dark hair, totally kicked your butt in that battle..." I giggled.

"Hey! I would've beaten him if it wasn't for that blasted genjutsu, un!" he argues, "I HATE those red eyes."

"You mean the Sharingan?"

"Is that what they're called, un?"

"Yeah, it's a bloodline trait in our clan. It can copy jutsu, do genjutsu, and probably a handful of other things. Ooh, I can't wait until I get mine," I hold my fists to my chest, like the little girl that I am. Deidara pats me on the head and says that it's about time to go to sleep. We tuck ourselves in and join Sasori-Sensei in the land of dreams. Or you could just say that we went to sleep.

I wake up very early in the morning. Like, sun hasn't risen kind of early. The mark on the back of my neck started acting up again. Before I could make a noise I muffle my mouth so I don't wake up the other two. The pain increases and I notice a shadow behind me. I am too scared to turn around.

"Hello~ Ayame..." the voice of Mr. Orochimaru is heard and I become paralyzed. At this point, the pain emitting from my curse mark was overwhelming. I drop to my knees and crawl to Deidara-San, he was closest to me. I don't say anything. I nudge him and shake him 'til he wakes up.

"Ugn.. Ayame-chan? What's going on, un?" his eyes flash to the snake-like man. "I-is that him?" His voice stutters with a sliver terror. I slowly nod. Suddenly he becomes cocky, like the way he was facing my brother. He props himself up to his feet; his hands dig themselves into bags that are hung on both sides around his waist. "Heh, I'll deal with him then, un." I grab his arm.

"D-Deidara-San, no! The leader specifically told us not to engage with him!" The curse mark was acting up and uttering those words was a lot harder than it looked.

"Oh don't worry, my little flower~" Mr. Orochimaru coos, "I mean you no harm." His hand reaches to his back grab something. It's a katana! But it's a small one, like the size for an eight year old child. "It's for you." He tosses me the small weapon. It lands at my feet; I don't see anything strange about it.

"Wait why did yo-" before I finished my sentence, I look up to see that Mr. Orochimaru had already left.

The sun rises and Deidara-San and I had already caught fish for breakfast. It was really convenient to find a stream less than a mile away. I see the lump of a sleepy Sasori-Sensei toss and turn. Finally I see him sit up. Huh? I see a head of red hair and not the Sasori I was expecting to see.

"*yawn* good morning, Ayame." His voice also sound less deep and younger. I don't move, I just stare at my Sensei, or at least I think it's my Sensei. The red head has features of a boy only about 5 years older than me.

"S-Sasori?" I ask.

"Huh?" He looks down on his body. I notice that there are the joints of a puppet, instead of a human. "Oh, right." He points over to a large lump which I recognize as the Sasori that I first met. "That there is just a puppet," he explains rather briefly.

"I think you're a puppet too."

"Tch, I don't think we have enough time to explain this to a child," he scoffs.

"WELL- you don't look- very- umm-non-childish to me!" I say fumbling with my choice of words. CURSE MY SOCIAL AWKWARDNESS. All he does in response to that is chuckle. He raises his hand and does a few finger motions and the outer body of Sasori-Sensei flies toward him. "Woah! How'd you do that?" My voice shows the excitement of a giddy little girl- which- I am one.

"I'm a puppet master," he says climbing into the large puppet, "maybe one day I'll teach you how to work with these magnificent works of art."

"Art?" Deidara-San asks, butting in on this conversation. "You think that scraggily plank of wood is art? Art is the fleeting moment! A quick bang of excitement. Art is an explosion!"

"Not that again, art is not an explosion," Sasori-Sensei argues. "Art is the everlasting beauty of an object. In which one could easily bask in the glory of its magnifying beauty. True art is everlasting."

"Well, you know what I think?" I ask with an awkwardly large smile on my face. "I think, that bananas-*giggle*- are a really good source for- umm- food." I burst out laughing. I cover one of my eyes with my hand and whisper to myself, "I'm such strange person." Deidara-San laughs with me.

"What's that?" Sasori-Sensei asks pointing to the katana in my hand.

"Oh, umm, Mr. Orochimaru found me and gave this to me. Here," I say tossing the small weapon to my Sensei.

"Orochimaru?" He says in disbelief. I give a nod and Sasori-Sensei inspected the katana. "Huh, there is nothing strange about this sword, but it is a very special sword."

"Huh? How?" This was getting confusing.

"It's a katana that grows and works with you in battle." He opens a small compartment at the base of the weapon. It looks like a small vial to carry liquids. "It doesn't have a real name but it takes a small amount of your blood and adapts to most everything you do. I wonder why Orochimaru would give you something like this."

"What's the big deal, un?" Deidara-San interrupts. "It's just a sword."

"It's a katana given by Orochimaru! What if it's like evil or something?"

"You two are idiots."


	5. When will I begin my training?

Ever since the day we encountered Mr. Orochimaru, we haven't found a single trace of him anywhere near the area. The katana he gave me however, had to be remained unused; we had to have it inspected by Leader-sama for any traps or whatnot before I could do anything. We had to report to Leader about the whole situation. But still, my sensei allowed me to hold it until then.

"Wait, how are we gonna reach the leader?" I ask. "It took us days to get where we are now, how are we gonna get back to, um, that rainy place?"

"Don't worry," Sasori-sensei says, "I have a ring that the leader gave me. When I send chakra through it, the leader knows he is needed." I stand motionless for about the minute before replying to my sensei.

"Cool! How does it work?" I ask.

"The rings are spiritually connected," Sasori-sensei explains, "it's hard to explain to a child."

"Stop saying that! I'm 8 years old ya' know." Sasori chuckles at me and I just pout and cross my arms. My sensei continues to contact the leader as I slide my attention to the blond bomber. "Hey Deidara-San, what are you doing?" I see him mess with something in his hands, but I can't tell what it is; his back is towards me.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, un," I peek over his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing. "Hey, get off, un!" He shrugs me off and I pout.

"Hey, brat," Sasori calls.

"Hm?" both Deidara and I respond.

"Leader wants to see you," he says to Deidara-san. "He's sending Zetsu to pick you up- oh and while you're at it bring the leader the katana." Sasori-sensei motions me to hand Deidara the sword. I nod and toss the weapon to the blond boy.

"What do you think they'll do with it if it is booby trapped or something?" I ask. The puppet shrugs without a care. Zetsu arrives with a bored expression on his face.

"Why am I the only person who does this?" he says annoyingly. He grabs the bomber and sinks into the ground with him. After about 10 minutes of waiting, both of them return from their trip to the leader. Deidara-san had returned with the same attire as everyone else in this group. Deidara throws me the katana without warning.

"They already checked it, it's fine." Deidara doesn't pay any attention to me, but to the thing he's fumbling with in his hands. I try peeking over his shoulder again, like I did earlier today. He sees me craning my neck to see it and chuckles. "Are you really that curious?" I nod. He hands me whatever was in his hand. It was a scope, like the type you can attach to your eye.

"What's this for?" I ask playing with the few buttons on the side.

"I'm planning on getting back at your brother. I don't plan on accepting defeat to those eyes." From the tone of his voice, he sounds pretty determined.

"Ya' know, I'll probably get those eyes eventually. Will you hate me when I do?" He ponders the question for a few moments.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out when we do."

"Will you brats get going?" Sasori-sensei interrupts.

"Wait, why?" I ask.

"The suns going down and we need an ideal place to rest. Now hurry up! I am not a patient man." We find ourselves a small motel. As we walk up to it, I notice that the motel is rather thug-like. We walk into it and instantly I see at least five muscley men just standing around. "Two rooms please," Sasori orders.

"Two rooms, un? Why can't we get three?" Deidara asks.

"We don't want to spend too much money." Deidara takes another breath to argue, but sides against it. The cashier hands Sasori-sensei the keys to our rooms.

"Who's sharing rooms?" I ask. Sasori pauses for a moment to think about it.

"How about Deidara and I, you're a girl so you can have your own room." The thought of having a room all to myself kinda scared me. I'd always share a room with my twin, or when I'm scared I sleep with Mother.

"Do I have to?" I ask fumbling with my fingers.

"What? Do you want to share a room, un?" I look down and blush. I nod my head. Deidara chuckles quietly and puts a hand on my head. "I guess I'll share a room with you them, un." I look up and notice that Deidara's smile had a hint of malice in it. Deidara ruffles my bangs before lifting his hand from my head.

"Alright then, I'll get a room to myself." Sasori-sensei seems pretty content with the decision that Deidara and I had made. "Ayame, tomorrow we'll start your basic training. Get up at eight o clock sharp. And don't make me wait, I am not a patient man."

"We'll of course you're not, you're a puppet..." I mumble. Thankfully Sasori didn't hear me, but Deidara did. I see him stifle a laugh as the three of us approach our rooms, conveniently located right next to each other. Sasori hands us the keys and I struggle with the height of the doorknob. I manage to get the keys into the keyhole and open the door. The motel is rather dirty. But it's good enough to stay in for the night.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" I say running toward the door across the room. I open the door to find that it wasn't the bathroom, it was the closet. A sweat drops and I giggle at my stupidness. I go over to another door around the corner and enter the bathroom. The first thing I do is take off my scarf. The scarf was given to me three years ago on my fifth birthday. It's much much longer than me and has the Uchiha sign on the ends of it. Next I take off my braids, both of them. I started wearing braid when I was three; when I was first introduced to auntie. My hair falls down my shoulders, halfway down my arm. It has become wavy from the braids. I strip off my other clothing and step into the shower. I struggle with getting the temperature in the middle of boiling heat of Sunagakure and blistering cold of the land of iron (Tetsu no Kuni). I finally get to a tolerable temperature and begin washing myself. After that I dry myself and dress myself. I don't bother putting my hair in braids.

"Finally, you're done, un. You've been in there for like thirty minutes," Deidara says.

"I'm sorry.." I mumble. Deidara ignores me and proceeds to the bathroom. I take off my shoes and make myself comfortable on the bed. I'm just about ready to fall asleep before being abruptly woken up by Deidara's explosion. I let out a squeal and nearly fall off the bed. Deidara laughs at me. "Don't do that!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, un. I couldn't help myself." He wipes away tears that had formed from laughing too hard. "Also," he continues, "I never said you could have the bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that mean that I sleep on the floor?" I feel disappointment swim through me. Sleeping on the dirty, dusty, cold floor? I don't really want to. Deidara smirks.

"Well, I never said that either..." he says with a smug smile. This boy confuses me!

"Well... What do you want me to do? Sleep in the tub?" Deidaea smirks and tackles me into the bed. I giggle as he tries to get a hold of me. I squirm under the bedsheets, out of his grip.

"If you don't come out, I'll make my little friend join you." I'm confused by what he had said. Little friend? Suddenly I feel a beetle touch my skin. I let out a yelp as another explosion of confetti shocks me. I crawl out of the covers as Deidara laughs at me.

"Don't do that!" Deidara stops laughing and tucks me in the blankets.

"Goodnight, Ayame."

"Wait, if I'm sleeping on the bed, where are you gonna sleep?"

"On the bed, un. It's big enough." I nod as Deidara walks over to the closet for more blankets. I fall asleep before Deidara situated himself in the bed.

_The sound of my academy sensei tells me that the child next to me was doing something wrong. _

_"NARUTO! For the last time, you're supposed to hold it like a frisbee!" It was day two of shuriken training. The boy next to me was blond and had an orange jump suit. Even though Iruka-sensei had explained it many times, Naruto still didn't seem to understand what he has to do._

_"Hey, Naruto," I say calling his attention, "like this." I do the position of which Sensei taught us. Naruto mimicked my position. _

_"Thanks, uh.."_

_"Ayame, my name is Ayame." The blond nods and gives me this cat-like smile. _

_The classes are over and I'm headed back to the Uchiha compound. I'm almost reaching the clan doors when I hear a familiar voice calling me. I turn my head and see Naruto running after me. _

_"Ayame!" He calls. "Ayame, thanks for bailing me out during that lesson." He laughs and rubs back of his head embarrassingly. "As thanks," he says holding up a free ramen ticket, "I'll get you ramen! On me!" I'm surprised._

_"Really? I-"_

BANG

I'm cut off of my sleep as Deidara-san wakes me up with a piece of art.

"Good morning, Ayame, un." I notice that he's already fully dressed, Akatsuki cloak and everything. I make a not to myself to get back at him while I rub my eyes. "Oh, and another thing," he starts, "you're about 10 minutes late for your lesson with Sasori-dana." My eyes widen.

"What!?" I quickly grab my shoes and shove them on. I fly out of the room. I see Sasori-sensei (not with his outer puppet) sitting on a log, looking very impatient. "I'm so sorry! I ove-"

"Save your excuses, you little brat." I frown. No need for such nick-names. "First of all, I need to know what you already know."

"Ok, our sensei taught us about the different types of chakra, the importance of balance, multiple quotes from the ninja handbook, and the history of ninjutsu." The was a dead silence for a few minutes.

"You must've had terrible sensei." Sasori sighs. "I have 5 months to train you so. Lesson 1, Tai Jutsu. That'll take 3 weeks. Lesson 2, weapons. About 4 weeks. Lesson 3, Ninjutsu. Around 5 weeks. 4, Gen Jutsu. 2 weeks. 5, Kekegenkai. 4 weeks. And the rest of the time I'll teach you basic ninja history and information." I sigh and nod. Though I wasn't paying too much attention to Sasori-sensei, I was too distracted by the dream I had earlier.

What could it mean?


	6. a title will be given at a later time

Ok so i know i havent updated in forever but im sorry. I had no excuse. /will be edited in a later time/

"Now, tai Jutsu," Sasori started. "Tai Jutsu is hand to hand combat, and normally fought without weapons." He looks to my katana. "For the first two weeks, you will spar with me, to increase your speed and strength."  
"What about the third one?" I ask.  
"In the third week, you will simpl-"  
"Hey Ayame, do you know-" Deidara pauses as he realizes he's interrupting, "where..my..clay..is..?" His words slowed down as awkwardness began to swim through the air.  
"Uh, no." Deidara nods and heads back to the room.  
"What a brat.." Sasori mumbles.  
"Hey! You look, EXACTLY the same age Deidara-San!" I say, defending my friend.  
"Ugh, I'd be damned if I WAS the same age as him," he retorts.  
"Wait... You're not the same age as Deidara?" I'm confused.  
"NO! Now let's get back to your lessons!" Sensei huffs. I flinched at his sudden outburst. "Begin!" He comes at me, fast. I see a fist coming to my stomach. I move to block it, as I notice another coming at my face. Bam! I'm hit! I'm knocked back at least three feet and my hand moved to massage my injured cheek.  
"Ow!" I flinch as my hand makes contact with my face, it feels like burning. "You don't have punch so hard!"  
"You must learn to dodge." I think Sasori's training might be a little harsh, just a little. He jumps back, readying for another attack. I get into a stance, arms up to protect myself and feet sturdy on the ground. He comes at me, faster than he really should. He pulls back his hand and has it fly towards my neck. He lifts me from the throat, making me choke. In his eyes i see a tint of darkness as me sets me down.  
"There are a few things that I expect you to do, block, dodge, and attack. Don't just stand there if you see me coming at you." I nod as I massage my throat. He jumps back for yet another attack. He comes at me, but this time I go after him. I realize how slow I am as I find myself in as a good situation if I was standing.  
I see another fist coming at my face and I duck. As a reflex I swing my leg across the floor, trying to trip Sasori-sensei. Sadly, he evades my leg by jumping. I jump back as far as I can to get away from Sensei. But as an eight year old I end up tripping on something, sending me toppling backwards.

Sparring with Sasori had taken up the entire day. I was covered in cuts, bruises and those of un explainable injuries. Don't worry, they were minor wounds. We both resided to the hotel rooms for the night. And the second I walk through the door, Deidara greets me with an explosion to the face.  
BANG  
"AH!" The impact makes me jump back with a horrified face. After I realize its just Deidara, I just him a glare.  
"Hey, stop staring at me, hmm. It's just a joke," he chuckles and lets me in. "Man it looks like you've been training pretty hard," he says, referring to my bumps and bruises.  
"Yeah, Sasori's a bit harsh." I say. "Hey, what have you been doing all day?" He stifles a laugh.  
"I picked fights with the thugs in the hotel, hmm."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, I figured I might as well get some training done too, hmm, and I work oh so well with a sparring partner." He gives me- somewhat- of a sly smile.  
"Anyway," I say, changing the subject, "how's your eye training goin'?"  
"Not very good, it would be so much easier if there was someone who could actually do genjutsu." He sighs. I giggle. "Maybe if you could learn it, I'll be able to do this..?"  
"Haha, I can't even do any ninjutsu; how do you expect me to do genjutsu?" I thought for a moment. "What if I got my sharingan, and I trained you to see genjutsu and and maybe even learn to sense the sharingan!" The idea got me excited. Is it really possible to train a part of your body to sense something? He chuckles.  
"Yeah, that'll be interesting, hmm." A strange sound grumbles through the room. Deidara pokes me in the stomach. "You haven't had anything to eat, have you." I shake my head. "Tsk, tsk, training a bit hard, hmm?"  
"Heh, heh, yeah. Hey, what about Sasori-sensei? He hasn't eaten anything either."  
"He's a puppet, a slack of wood, he doesn't need food." I giggle.  
We enter a nearby restaurant, very cheep, and on the menu, it says kids 12 and under get free! That means Deidara-san and I could eat with out paying.  
After we had stuffed ourselves with food, we made it back to the room. After that, I helped myself to a nice shower and fixed up my wounds. Only to be greeted by a flying pillow!  
"Hey, stop it!" I yell as Deidara-san shoots another pillow at me. He doesn't do anything but smile all giddy-like. Some feathers fly out of the pillow, but Deidara doesn't stop throwing them. Pillows begin to gather in a circle around me as Deidara finds himself in a loss of ammo. I smile and stack up the pillows like blocks.  
"Hey, what are you doing, hmm?"  
"I'm making a bed so I don have to sleep with you!" I say, sticking out a tongue. "..again I mean. " The bomber raises an eyebrow.  
"haha, what a bratty kid, hmm," he says putting himself to bed. I hmph and do the same with my makeshift pillow pile. Lights go off, and i make myself comfortable in a pule of plush surfaces.

"AYAME!" Naruto yells. I sit up quickly, nearly bonking my forehead with his.  
"OH MY GOD NARUTO," I yell, "DON'T SCEAM AT ME." I look around and notice I'm on a bed, as opposed to the clan doors where I last saw him.  
"Uh, I'm sorry Ayame, but you suddenly fainted when I offered you ramen." He looks at me worryingly.  
"Oh, I wonder what happened. Hey, where am I anyways?"  
"You're in the hospital, heh heh.."  
"What?"  
"Before I brought you here, I took you back to the academy. Iruka sensei thought that I had knocked you out or something and began freaking out." I giggle at the idea of an 8 year old kid knocking someone out. "Once I told him what happened he told me to take you to the hospital."  
"Did they find out what made me faint?"  
"Sort of, they said something along the lines of consciousness switching and subconscious worlds but it really confused me, so I didn't pay too much attention."  
"Wow, that does sound confusing." I begin thinking about it. Consciousness switching and subconscious worlds. What if that meant in my dreams we creat subconscious worlds that aren't entirely real, but at the same time aren't fake. And if we could change our conscious minds to make ourselves life in the subconscious worlds as a different character? Nah, that's just too confusing and preposterous. I hear the door open and another character enters the room.  
"Lil' sis!" Sasuke-niisan says running up to hug me. Following him are Itachi-nii and our parents. As we embrace in each other's arms, Naruto glares at my brother.  
"What happened?" my mother asks. My twin lets go of me so I could reply to Mother.  
"I don't know, bu-" Suddenly the door slams open and a red haired woman, who looks absolutely furious, stomps in.  
"Naruto!" She calls. The blond boy is frightened.  
"Uhh, h-hi, M-Mom.." he puts on a meek smile.  
"You're coming home with me! And when you do, you better have a good excuse for your grades!" She takes Naruto's hand and drags him out of the room. The blond tried to squirm out of her grip, but he failed and was dragged along with the red headed woman. I found myself giggling as my friend was dragged out of the room.  
"Hey, sis!" Sasuke says, calling for my attention.  
"Yeah?"  
"When do you think you can get out of the hospital?"  
"Sasuke, the doctor told us that she could leave after she woke up. We went over this." My mother's voice sounds a tad annoyed. My twin giggles and tugs at me to get out of bed. I follow his command and we all make our way back to the Uchiha compound.  
When we arrive at clan doors, I feel like something is off. T look at my siblings and they seem to notice nothing. I want to shrug it off, but I can't. As we get closer to our home, i see flashes of a massacre. Blood splattered on the walls. Then suddenly gone. Bodies slashed on the ground. Then suddenly gone. Kunai, Shuriken, and everything else implanted on the people around us. Then suddenly gone.  
At this point I am holding my head with my eyes tightly closed. I stopped moving; my family continues to walk farther. I open my eyes, trying to make sure that those things, the murder of my clan-mates were not real. I look and I see nothing wrong, the kids are playing, the teens are training, and the elders are watching. A tug is felt and I see me elder, and eldest brother, as well as my mother, watching me in worry.  
"Ayame, are you alright?" my mother asks; her voice filled with worry.  
"Yeah, my mind just kinda drifted, I guess." Everyone shrugs it off, everyone except Itachi. He looks at me, like he thinks I know something. Like he thinks I'm hiding something.  
We are welcomed home by our father, who does not do much to welcome us. He's once again too busy with paperwork and clan stuff. And he only welcomed us with a simple "Hey you're back." Mother gies off to do housework and chores. She always seems to be doing that. Even when Sasuke and I are at the academy. But, I know that she used to be a Jounin, the third highest rank in being a ninja. The next being Sannin and Kage.  
"Hey Big Brother! Do you think you have time to train with is today," my twin asks. Look how he says "us". I never said anything.  
"I think I have time." My oldest brother is smiling. I cherish that smile. For some reason. I don't even know.  
My brothers lead me to the forest to begin training. I dont know what either of them have in mind, but I hope that I will understand what's going on.  
My brothers are taking me farther into the woods than usual. The usual training grounds passes us and Itachi doesn't seem to plan on stopping soon. Eventually, my brothers stop walking. We find ourselves in a small field of grass that's shaped as a circle. Itachi tells us to sit down.  
"Ok, today we are gonna do some psychological training." I hear Sasuke groan.  
"Aww, I was hoping for some jutsu, or something." My twin pouts and receives a chuckle in response.  
"Sasuke, mental training is just as important as physical, if not more," he says. This grabs Sasuke's attention and he urges his brother to continue. "It's come to my attention that Ayame here has recently experienced something that should be looked into." He looks at me, expecting an answer as Sasuke looks at me a bit puzzled.  
"O-oh, uh.." I stammer and stutter. "Um, ok, so.. W-when we were, um, walking through the clan, I, uh, saw things that were, um, um, different?"  
"What things?" my twin asks. His head is cocked to side and his eyebrow raised up a notch.  
"Uh, they're a bit hard to explain I guess." I notice that Itachi was paying much attention to everything I said.  
"I see, well, it looks like it's time to head back home." Sasuke groans in disappointment. I look up to see the sky growing darker and darker. That's a bit strange, I could've sworn it was morning only a few moments ago.  
"Ayame, are you coming?" My attention is dragged towards my brothers who are both making their way back home. I nod and catch up with them.  
It isn't long till we arrive back at our home. We find dinner waiting for us and fill up. Mother tucks us to bed and we drift off to darkness.  
Only in my case, I drift into light.  
I wake to find myself in


End file.
